


Snowflake Child

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [70]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol Hux had two sons; one legitimate and one illegitimate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake Child

Father was scolding Armitage again. He could hear his father's voice behind the door, scolding the smaller Hux child about showing weakness to others. Armitage  _needed_ to be strong. Why could they not understand that? Why did they  _insist_  on being so weak and useless?!

He waited until the shouting was over. He listened out for the sound of the door opening and closing and counted down from five before slipping out and entering the bedroom. He found his little half-brother sitting miserably on his bed, sniffling in a vain attempt to stop himself from crying as he fiddled with a piece of copper wiring.

“Father says I'm useless,” Armitage murmured as his brother sat down beside him. A single hot tear fell down his cheek. “He says I'm going to disgrace the Hux name if I don't become stronger.”

“Father says a lot of things,” he reminded him.

“...Do you think I'll make the Hux name strong?”

“With my help,” he added with a smile, gently nudging his brother with his elbow in a playful gesture. This coaxed a small smile out of the other and he smiled in turn, nodding his head in approval. “You see? Don't let father's words upset you. He's just...an old angry veteran. It's not like he'll send you away or anything, right?”

Armitage considered his words before nodding his head. “I suppose so,” he said.

* * *

A year later, Brendol Hux took Armitage with him on a simple mission.

A year later, Brendol Hux returned without Armitage, claiming that his ship had been attacked by pirates and the boy had been killed during the assault on the ship. There was nothing he could do. The boy was lost forever it seemed. This was what happened with weak children anyway.

His mother said nothing. She had never liked the child to begin with. He had only served as a reminder that her husband had been unfaithful to her. With him gone she no longer needed to endure the whispers behind her back at gatherings.

Their only remaining son later found a receipt for the sale of one Human to a slaver’s guild. He kept this to himself, promising that he would become strong enough to find him again.

* * *

“Armitage?”

He rolled his eyes, turning his head to look at his brother. His false eyes focused in on the other's face and he stuck his tongue out at him. “Techie,” he reminded him.

General Hux laughed, nodding his head as he held up his hands in defense. “Yes, yes! Forgive me for forgetting, brother.”

“Techie is a far better name,” he reminded him.

“As you wish,” Hux said, ruffling his half-brother's hair out of its hair clip, forcing him to fix it again. “When you are done I need you up on the bridge. Unamo's terminal is shorting out and we cannot figure out the cause.”

“I'll be right there,” Techie promised.

 


End file.
